See me today
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: *Continuación de Tu castigo es mi alegría* Kazemaru se ha marchado a Seúl por culpa de sus padres, y en su habitacion recuerda a su amado... Lo único que no esperaba era la visita de Hiroto


See u.u, dije que vendría con un Fudou x Kidou demo... el fic salió sorpresivamente ;D

Y es la continuación de "Tu castigo es mi alegria"

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y bla bla bla xD

* * *

><p><strong>See me today <strong>

_...A veces recordar los viejos tiempos es algo que puede alegrar el alma..._

_._

-Inazuma Japan, los grandes ganadores del torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional –dice con algo de melancolía al recordar sus anteriores amigos y a él… su gran amor "correspondido"-

Las cosas habían sido difíciles para Kazemaru Ichirouta, el defensa con el número dos en el equipo, ya que después de su participación en el torneo sus padres decidieron sin consultarle antes a él que se irían de la ciudad Inazuma a un lugar que nunca lo habría imaginado… Seúl; todo eso le había molestado de sobremanera, pero saber que en su vida no podría volver a ver al dulce alienígena que le hacía las pruebas para llegar a ser capitán del equipo era lo que más le dolía…

Si, extraña muchísimo a Hiroto Kiyama, su delicioso seme de cabello rojizo y hermosos orbes color esmeralda, nunca pudieron formalizar su relación y ni siquiera pudieron llegar a tener una firma formal, algo demasiado necesario para una relación, pero para ellos no… Solo bastaban unas cuantas palabras dulces y muchos besos cargados de pasión para que estos dos fueran felices…

-maldición –grita molesto mientras ve por la ventana una ciudad que todavía no conocía, era Seúl, una ciudad de koreanos y muchos cafés, nada parecido con Inazuma Town una alegre ciudad cerca de Tokyo llena de parques donde los niños jugaban fútbol y el amor brotaba por doquier, una cálida ciudad en la cual todos te podían conocer y a todos les podrías hablar, ciudad que tenía a Su Hiroto, mientras él miraba por la ventana quizás Endou se le estaría insinuando o tal vez Midorikawa acosándolo con sus helados, o el mismísimo Fubuki lo podría estar seduciendo con su dulce sonrisa…

No es que fuera celoso con Hiroto, pero no lo dejaba salir a la calle sin que llevara su celular, lo amaba, lo adoraba y es por eso que lo cuidaba con tanta demasía… que se puede hacer si en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿o no?

…

_-recuérdame siempre con una sonrisa y no con las lágrimas que estoy conteniendo al verte partir –dijo Kiyama mientras que abrazaba fuertemente a Ichirouta- no llores por mí, recuerda que nuestras vacaciones son en medio año y te podré visitar por un mes entero_

_-Hiroto… ¡son seis meses por Kami-Sama! –se suelta levemente de su pareja mientras que observa fijamente aquellos orbes que con solo verlos lo dejaban hipnotizado, esas hermosas mejillas sonrosadas por sus tiernos besos y esa cálida sonrisa que le pide no olvidar- si me pides que sonría porque aún sigues llorando_

_-no es mi culpa… yo te amo_

…

-yo también te amo –murmura al viento mientras que se levanta de la ventana de su amplia habitación- faltan cuatro meses para que vengas por mí…

…

_-Ichi-chan! –Grita Kiyama al recibir la llamada de su pareja-_

_-te amo muchísisisisisimo, no sabes toda la falta que me haces –toma fuertemente el teléfono tratando de aguantar todas las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapársele- _

_-tú también me haces mucha falta –hace una pausa- tú y las pruebas que te realizaba cuando estábamos juntos en el Instituto de mi padre_

_-pervertido_

_-cuando nos volvamos a ver las repetiremos_

…

-aunque no creo que sea capaz de soportar tanto tiempo sin ti…

…

_-disculpa Kazemaru –dice Terumi mientras que lo ayudaba a levantar del suelo- lo siento no vi que estuvieras corriendo por aquí _

_-ah sí claro –suspira fuertemente mientras que limpia su uniforme-_

_-por Dios porque estas así –lo toma de los hombros- acaso no te has visto en un espejo, tienes muchas ojeras, y tienes el cabello recogido en una coleta mal hecha_

_-¿en… serio? –Pregunta adormilado-_

_-¿Qué te sucede?_

_-hace una semana que no hablo con Hiroto –dice en un rinconcito de la cancha haciendo círculos en el suelo-_

…

-como me gustaría que me besaras

…

_-bésame Hiro-chan –dice entre sueños-_

_-oye levántate que el profesor está molesto –dice un compañero de su lado picándole el hombro- _

_-joven Kazemaru –lo llama molesto-_

_-bésame Hiroto –sigue murmurando- te amo… resístete al helado_

_-¡Joven Kazemaru! –Grita esta vez haciendo levantar a un preocupado Ichirouta-_

_-¡Hiroto! –voltea a ver a todos lados y se da cuenta que estaba durmiendo en clase- lo siento sensei… vera… yo estoy… lo siento _

_-a dirección_

_-demo…_

_-A DIRECCION_

…

-como me gustaría que probaras mi resistencia como lo hacíamos antes –dice con un deje de morbo-

…

_-ah… Hiroto… -dice entre gemidos mientras que el mayor comienza a desvestirlo en la regadera de su apartamento- _

_Cada vez la ropa se hacía más innecesaria y el calor en el baño era mucho más sofocante… adiós camisa… adiós pantalón… adiós boxers…_

_-espe… -no pudo terminar la palabra porque Hiroto metió a su boca sin pensarlo dos veces el miembro despierto de Ichirouta, provocando al segundo varios escalofríos al cuerpo húmedo por el agua y fluidos corporales del menor-_

_-uhmmm…. ¿Qué decías? –Pregunta lambiendo la punta del "amiguito" de Kaze-_

_-Sigue por favor –dice demasiado sonrojado- _

_-como tú quieras…_

…

-Hiroto –baja su cabeza lentamente- te extraño demasiado… -sus dulces palabras fueron interrumpidas por el fuerte timbre de su casa- quien mierdas es a esta hora –dice molesto levantándose de su cama para salir corriendo a abrir la puerta- ¿Quién es? –Pregunta mientras que abre la puerta- no puede ser…

-¡Ichirouta! –Hiroto se le tira encima mientras que este no cabía en su asombro, ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?, ¿por qué no le avisó antes?... acaso… ¿acaso era un sueño?-

-Hiroto… -dice abrazándolo fuertemente dejando escapar una estúpida risita llena de felicidad- te esperaba en tus vacaciones

-lo sé, pero Hitomiko debía arreglar unos asuntos de las empresas Kira y fue por eso que vine a verte… solo a ti –se levanta rápidamente y cierra la puerta de entrada de la casa del peli azulado- te extrañe mucho

-yo también –toma delicadamente las mejillas del lindo goleador para luego besar delicadamente los labios de este-

-¿puedo pedirte algo? –Murmura en su oído al momento de morder el lóbulo de este-

-lo… lo que sea –contesta entre suspiros-

-entonces… -muerde levemente el cuello del defensa- ¿en dónde está tu habitación?

-en el segundo piso la última puerta del pasillo –Kiyama sonríe y luego toma a Kazemaru para llevárselo a la habitación para poder consumar su amor después de no verse por más de dos meses…

…_No siempre los recuerdos traen tristezas y desengaños, la mayoría de veces recordamos alegrías y anhelos que esperamos cumplir… _

* * *

><p>Wa! Acabe *w* y me encantó! No lo puedo creer, es demasiado increíble, pude crear otro one-shot de esta pareja xD, no sé, es que en serio me encanta<p>

¿Qué les pareció el fic?

¿Demasiado extraño?

¿Quieren continuación?...

Bueno minna (T.T) por discutir de nuevo con mi mamá me han reducido las horas en el pc, así que espero poder subir algo semanal…

Creo que es un buen inicio este fic ¿no?

Matta ne!~


End file.
